Honor
Honor is the concept of a direct relation between one's virtues (or "values") and their status within society. Sourced * Better to die ten thousand deaths, Than wound my honour. ** Joseph Addison, Cato, A Tragedy (1713), Act I, scene 4. * Content thyself to be obscurely good. When vice prevails and impious men bear sway, The post of honor is a private station. ** Joseph Addison, Cato, A Tragedy (1713), Act IV, scene 4. * If it be a sin to covet honor, I am the most offending soul alive. ** William Shakespeare, Henry V (1599) * Mine honor is my life, both grow in one. Take honor from me, and my life is done. Then, dear my liege, mine honor let me try; In that I live, and for that I will die ** William Shakespeare, '' Richard II'' (1595) (1.1.182-185) * And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of divine Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes and our sacred Honor. ** Thomas Jefferson, in the Declaration of Independence (1776) * Honor and shame from no condition rise; Act well your part, there all the honor lies. ** Alexander Pope, An Essay on Man * Est Sularis oth Mithas ** My Honor Is My Life ** Sturm Brightblade from the Dragonlance saga * If your name means that much to you, live on and redeem it. ** Agrael * Whoever appeals to the law against his fellow man is either a fool or a coward. Whoever cannot take care of himself without that law is both. For a wounded man shall say to his assailant, "If I live, I will kill you. If I die, you are forgiven." Such is the rule of honor. ** Lamb of God, Omerta *"Chose disgrace where obedience did not bring honour" ** inscription on tombstone of Prussian General Johann Friedrich Adolf von der Marwitz, who received after the victory over Saxony an order by Frederick the Great to take and remove the famous library of Count Brühl to Berlin and who replied to his king: "This is unbefitting to an officer of His Majesty" and resigned his commission. *"Oh Lord! How many of these you surely have spilt over the world, who suffer for the black so-called honour what they would not suffer for you!" (Lázaro) ... "I make you know that I am, as you see, a squire; but, by God!, if Ï meet the count on the street and he does not fully take off his hat before me, next time I will know to enter a house, simulating to have some business there, or cross to another street, if there is one, before he reaches me, so that I will not take off mine. That a hidalgo does not owe anything to anybody but God and the king, nor it is proper, being a good man, to lose a comma of care in regarding himself highly." (The Squire) ** Anonymous, Lazarillo de Tormes, Third Tract. *"Honor is what a man owns...." ** Esteban Pallares "The Honorable Pallares" Pg.1,562 *"Honour thy father and thy mother; that thy days may be long upon the land which the Lord thy God giveth thee." ** KJV Holy Bible (Exodus 20:12). *"To the King, one must give his possessions and his life; but honour is a possession of soul, and the soul is only God's." ** Pedro Crespo in Pedro Calderón de la Barca's The Mayor of Zalamea, 1st day. *"And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm Reliance on the Protection of the divine Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes, and our sacred Honor." ** Thomas Jefferson http://www.thepriceofliberty.org/ward_quote.htm http://www.senate.gov/~rpc/releases/1998/founders.htm *"... Honour ... remains awake in us like a last lamp in a temple that has been laid to waste." ** Alfred de Vigny, Servitude et grandeur militaires (1835). *"... during the time that the aristocracy was dominant, the concepts honour, loyalty, etc. were dominant, during the dominance of the bourgeoisie the concepts freedom, equality, etc." ** Marx and Engels, The German Ideology. *"We laugh at honour and are shocked to find traitors in our midst." ** C. S. Lewis, The Abolition of Man *"Civilized men are more discourteous than savages because they know they can be impolite without having their skulls split, as a general thing." ** Robert E. Howard, The Tower of the Elephant *"I will to my lord be true and faithful, and love all which he loves and shun all which he shuns." ** Anglo-Saxon oath as quoted in Civilization IV, similar to the Buddhist Oath of Refuge. *"I will be forced to sink US ships, because even if I have one ship left I will proceed with the bombardment. Spain, the Queen and I prefer honour without ships than ships without honour." ** Casto Méndez Núñez on the Valparaiso bombardment. *"We have no other choice. Our submission would serve no end; if Germany is victorious, Belgium, whatever her attitude, will be annexed to the Reich. If die we must, better death with honour." ** Prime Minister de Broqueville of Belgium, responding to Germany's demand for Belgium's capitulation, 2 August 1914 *"To die with honour, when one can no longer live with honour." ** Giacomo Puccini, Madama Butterfly *"What is honor, and riches, and the favor of creatures - so long as I lack the favor of God, the pardon of my sins, a saving interest in Christ, and the hope of glory! O Lord, give me these, or I die! Give me these, or else I shall eternally die!" ** Thomas Brooks, Precious Remedies Against Satan's Devices ''Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations'' :Quotes reported in Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations (1922), p. 372-75. * The sense of honour is of so fine and delicate a nature, that it is only to be met with in minds which are naturally noble, or in such as have been cultivated by good examples, or a refined education. ** Joseph Addison, The Guardian, No. 161. * Turpe quid ausurus, te sine teste time. ** When about to commit a base deed, respect thyself, though there is no witness. ** Ansonius, Septem Sapientum Sententiæ Septenis Veribus Explicatæ, III. 7. * The best memorial for a mighty man is to gain honor ere death. ** Beowulf, VII. * L'honneur est comme une île escarpée et sans bords; On n'y peut plus rentrer dès qu'on en est dehors. ** Honor is like an island, rugged and without shores; we can never re-enter it once we are on the outside. ** Nicolas Boileau-Despréaux, Satires, X. 167. * Honour is like a widow, won With brisk attempt and putting on. ** Samuel Butler, Hudibras, Part II (1664), Canto I. * Now, while the honour thou hast got Is spick and span new. ** Samuel Butler, Hudibras, Part I (1663-64), Canto III, line 397. * If he that in the field is slain Be in the bed of honour lain, He that is beaten may be said To lie in Honour's truckle-bed. ** Samuel Butler, Hudibras, Part I (1663-64), Canto III, line 1,047. * As quick as lightning, in the breach Just in the place where honour's lodged, As wise philosophers have judged, Because a kick in that place more Hurts Honour than deep wounds before. ** Samuel Butler, Hudibras, Part II (1664), Canto III, line 1,066. * Semper in fide quid senseris, non quid dixeris, cogitandum. ** In honorable dealing you should consider what you intended, not what you said or thought. ** Cicero, De Officiis (44 B.C.), I. 13. * Nulla est laus ibi esse integrum, ubi nemo est, qui aut possit aut conetur rumpere. ** There is no praise in being upright, where no one can, or tries to corrupt you. ** Cicero, In Verrem, II. 1. 16. * Nec tibi quid liceat, sed quid fecisse decebit Occurrat, mentemque domet respectus honesti. ** Do not consider what you may do, but what it will become you to have done, and let the sense of honor subdue your mind. ** Claudianus, De Quarto Consulatu Honorii Augusti Panegyris, CCLXVII. * Honor lies in honest toil. ** Glover Cleveland, letter accepting nomination for President (Aug. 18, 1884). In William Q. Stoddard, Life of Grover Cleveland, Chapter XV. * Ici l'honneur m'oblige, et j'y veux satisfaire. ** Here honor binds me, and I wish to satisfy it. ** Pierre Corneille, Polyeucte, IV. 3. * And all at Worcester but the honour lost. ** John Dryden, Astraea Redux. * These were honoured in their generations, and were the glory of the times. ** Ecclesiasticus. XLIV. 7. * Titles of honour add not to his worth, Who is himself an honour to his titles. ** John Ford, The Lady's Trial, Act I, scene 3, line 30. * Madame, pour vous faire savoir comme se porte le resté de mon infortune, de toutes choses m'est demeuré que l'honneur et la vie qui est sauvé. ** Madame, that you may know the state of the rest of my misfortune, there is nothing left to me but honor, and my life, which is saved. ** Francis I, to his mother. Written in the Letter of safe conduct given to the Viceroy of Naples for the Commander Penalosa the morning after Pavia. See Aimé Champollion, Captivité de François I. Figeac, p. 129 (Ed. 1847). In Martin, Histoire de France, Volume VIII. Sismondi, Volume XVI, p. 241. * Give me, kind Heaven, a private station, A mind serene for contemplation: Title and profit I resign: The post of honor shall be mine. ** John Gay, Fables (1727), Part II. The Vulture, the Sparrow and other Birds. * Your word is as good as the Bank, sir. ** Holcroft, The Road to Ruin, Act I, scene 3. * Honour is but an itch in youthful blood Of doing acts extravagantly good. ** Howard, Indian Queen. * Great honours are great burdens, but on whom They are cast with envy, he doth bear two loads. His cares must still be double to his joys, In any dignity. ** Ben Jonson, Catiline, His Conspiracy, Act III, scene 1, line 1. * Summum crede nefas, animum præferre pudori, Et propter vitam vivendi perdere causas. ** Believe it to be the greatest of all infamies, to prefer your existence to your honor, and for the sake of life to lose every inducement to live. ** Juvenal, Satires, VIII. 83. * Dead on the field of honour. ** Answer given in the roll-call of La Tour d' Auvergne's regiment after his death. * Quod pulcherrimum idem tutissimum est. ** What is honorable is also safest. ** Livy, Annales, XXXIV. 14. * Perchè non i titoli illustrano gli uomini, ma gli uomini i titoli. ** For titles do not reflect honor on men, but rather men on their titles. ** Niccolò Machiavelli, Dei Discorsi, III. 38. * Honour is purchas'd by the deeds we do; * * honour is not won, Until some honourable deed be done. ** Christopher Marlowe, Hero and Leander, First Sistiad, line 276. * To set the cause above renown, To love the game beyond the prize, To honor while you strike him down, The foe that comes with fearless eyes; To count the life of battle good And dear the land that gave you birth, And dearer yet the brotherhood That binds the brave of all the earth. ** Henry Newboldt, Clifton Chapel. * When honor comes to you be ready to take it; But reach not to seize it before it is near. ** John Boyle O'Reilly, Rules of the Road. * Honour, the spur that pricks the princely mind, To follow rule and climb the stately chair. ** George Peele, The Battle of Alcazar, Act I. * We'll shine in more substantial honours, And to be noble, we'll be good. ** Thomas Percy, Reliques, Winifreda. * Et ille quidem plenus annis abiit, plenus honoribus, illis etiam quos recusavit. ** He died full of years and of honors, equally illustrious by those he refused as by those he accepted. ** Pliny the Younger, Epistles, II. 1. * A Quixotic sense of the honorable—of the chivalrous. ** Edgar Allen Poe, letter to Mrs. Whitman (Oct. 18, 1848). * Honour and shame from no condition rise; Act well your part, there all the honour lies. ** Alexander Pope, An Essay on Man (1733-34), Epistle IV, line 193. * A bon entendeur ne faut qu'un parole. ** A good intention does not mean honor. ** François Rabelais, Pantagruel (1532), Book V, Chapter VII. * Faisons ce que l'honneur exige. ** Let us do what honor demands. ** Jean Racine, Bérénice, IV. 4. * Mais sans argent l'honneur n'est qu'une maladie. ** But without money honor is nothing but a malady. ** Jean Racine, Plaideurs, I. 1. * Nichtswürdig ist die Nation, die nicht Ihr alles freudig setzt an ihre Ehre. ** That nation is worthless which does not joyfully stake everything on her honor. ** Friedrich Schiller, Die Jungfrau von Orleans, I. 5. 81. * Das Herz und nicht die Meinung ehrt den Mann. ** What he feels and not what he does honors a man. ** Friedrich Schiller, Wallenstein's Tod, IV. 8. 70. * See that you come Not to woo honour, but to wed it. ** William Shakespeare, All's Well That Ends Well (1600s), Act II, scene 1, line 14. * Honours thrive, When rather from our acts we them derive Than our foregoers. ** William Shakespeare, All's Well That Ends Well (1600s), Act II, scene 3, line 142. * A scar nobly got, or a noble scar, is a good livery of honour. ** William Shakespeare, All's Well That Ends Well (1600s), Act IV, scene 5, line 105. * If I lose mine honour, I lose myself; better I were not yours Than yours so branchless. ** William Shakespeare, Antony and Cleopatra (1600s), Act III, scene 4, line 22. * For he's honourable And doubling that, most holy. ** William Shakespeare, Cymbeline (1611), Act III, scene 4, line 179. * Methinks it were an easy leap, To pluck bright honour from the pale-fac'd moon. ** William Shakespeare, ''Henry IV'', Part I (c. 1597), Act I, scene 3, line 201. * And pluck up drowned honour by the locks. ** William Shakespeare, ''Henry IV'', Part I (c. 1597), Act I, scene 3, line 205. * Well, 'tis no matter; honour pricks me on. Yea, but how if honour prick me off, when I come on? how then? Can honour set to a leg? no: or an arm? no: or take away the grief of a wound? no: Honour hath no skill in surgery, then? no. What is honour? a word. What is that word honour? air. A trim reckoning! Who hath it? he that died o' Wednesday. Doth he feel it? no. Doth he hear it? no. Is it insensible, then? Yea, to the dead. But will it not live with the living? no. Why? detraction will not suffer it. Therefore, I'll none of it. Honour is a mere scutcheon; and so ends my catechism. ** William Shakespeare, ''Henry IV'', Part I (c. 1597), Act V, scene 1, line 129. * For Brutus is an honourable man; So are they all, all honourable men. ** William Shakespeare, Julius Cæsar (1599), Act III, scene 2, line 87. * Thou art a fellow of a good respect; Thy life hath had some smatch of honour in it. ** William Shakespeare, Julius Cæsar (1599), Act V, scene 5, line 45. * Let none presume To wear an undeserv'd dignity. O, that estates, degrees and offices Were not deriv'd corruptly, and that clear honour Were purchas'd by the merit of the wearer! ** William Shakespeare, The Merchant of Venice (late 1590s), Act II, scene 9, line 39. * Mine honour let me try: In that I live, and for that will I die. ** William Shakespeare, Richard II (c. 1595), Act I, scene I, line 184. * And as the sun breaks through the darkest clouds, So honour peereth in the meanest habit. ** William Shakespeare, The Taming of the Shrew (c. 1593-94), Act IV, scene 3, line 175. * I had rather crack my sinews, break my back, Than you should such dishonour undergo. ** William Shakespeare, The Tempest (c. 1610-1612), Act III, scene 1, line 26. * For honour travels in a strait so narrow, Where one but goes abreast. ** William Shakespeare, Troilus and Cressida (c. 1602), Act III, scene 3, line 154. * Honour sits smiling at the sale of truth. ** Percy Bysshe Shelley, Queen Mab (1813), Canto IV, line 218. * His honor rooted in dishonor stood, And faith unfaithful kept him falsely true. ** Alfred Tennyson, Idyls of the King, Lancelot and Elaine, line 886. * The nation's honor is dearer than the nation's comfort; yes, than the nation's life itself. ** Woodrow Wilson, speech, Jan. 29, 1916. External links Honor Honor bg:Чест — Достойнство — Самоуважение bs:Čast cs:Čest de:Ehre es:Honor eo:Honoro hr:Čast it:Onore lt:Garbė pl:Honor pt:Honra ru:Слава sk:Česť sl:Čast sr:Част uk:Слава